Let's Die Together
by Neko-Hime1918
Summary: When Mello explained the mission to him, Matt knew he couldn't take it anymore. Better than the summary! Contains yaoi and Lemon.


PLEASE READ!!!! IMPORTANT!!! Author's note: Well, we all know what day it is, Matt and Mello's death day. T_T This day sucks. XD Anywho, to make this day less sucky than it already is, I shall remember this day as th day I FIRST WROTE A YAOI LEMON! Not really, technically, this is my second ( my first one ever is being beta-read at the moment…XD) Yes, I'm a rookie at this so please bear with me, I'm more of a fluff writer than a lemon writer…^^' XD So any adivce is appreciated ( and reviews too! ^^) Enjoy! ^^

Warnings: Yaoi, Buttsmex ( Yay! XD ) and language

Rating: M

Pairing: Matt/Mello

Disclaimer: -sigh- I don't own Death Note ( do you think I would be writing FanFiction if I did…)

Dedication: To Matt and Mello and my cuz who challenged me to write a Matt/Mello lemon. XD

* * *

The air between them was thick with silence and uncertainty. Matt fiddled around with his thumbs, his legs propped up on the old creaky wooden coffee table and his PSP laid neatly on his lap. Mello sat on the rundown armchair adjacent to the couch, his slender arms resting on his leather-panted knees. His glimmering blue stared at the half eaten chocolate bar on the table. He didn't felt like finishing it, much to Matt's surprise.

The copper haired hacker sighed, " So how long do we have?" his voice was low and quiet, completely polar opposite to how he usually talks. The blonde looked up and stared at the glowing green neon clock on the broken stove. 11:55. " More the enough time." he muttered. Matt nodded and looked back to the spot he stared on the ground, his bright emerald green eyes lost in thought. What is his best friend thinking? No, the question here is that does he _know _what he's doing? He had always known that the blonde wanted to be the one to catch Kira first, he knew that much, but earlier, when Mello had explained the mission to Matt, he was, for the first time in his young life, confused. If he were to kidnap Takada, the current Kira spokeswoman, and he ended up dying on purpose along with her, wouldn't it mean that he just gave the advantage to his albino adversary? Doesn't he know the Near would just use his death as a tool, the missing piece, to his complex puzzle? Would he know that he will lost out to Near yet again? But either way, Mello has his heart set on this and nothing he could do will change his mind.

" I'm going too…"

Mello looked up, " What was that?"

Matt faced him, " I'm going along with you too."

" No."

" Why not?" Matt asked.

" I don't want you to get involved further into this Matt. You're in enough danger than it is right now. You might even be killed if you went along and it'll be my fault and I don't to live with the guilt that I got my only friend killed! Fuck, I didn't even want you to be involved in this case in the first place!"

Matt scoffed, " Well excuse me, but you were the one who called me to help you get your sorry burning ass out of a burning building! Look, I want to help you because you're my friend and I want to!" He was stunned. He'd never cussed at Mello before, not even once! That would've him a kick in the butt from Mello back in the good ole' days.

" I told you already, no!" Mello half-shouted.

Matt sighed and looked at the ground, " Then let me go with you, and we'll die together…." Matt knew from the start that this was some sort of suicide mission and he didn't care. If Mello were to die and Matt survived, he would've committed suicide. The redhead wouldn't even cope with life without his only friend, his only family, his buddy…. His only love. Yes, it was true, somehow through all of this, he fell in love with his leather wearing friend. It wasn't until he almost lost him in the burning building that he recognized the feelings as love. Looking back, it was even way before that. Back to when Mello first arrived at Wammy's House. The two met and they instantly became friends, but he thought it was more than that, though his young heart didn't knew at the time. But know, staring at the uncertainty that either of them will ever see sun again after this mission, he wasn't going to hold back any longer.

Abruptly, he stood up and walked over to Mello, towering over him when he got there. Mello was confused, " Wha--" he got cut off by gamer's lips pressed against to his own. Matt's tongue licked Mello's bottom lip, practically begging for entrance, and Mello happily complied, much to the redhead's surprise. Their tongues curled around each other's, and after half a minute, they broke hesitantly apart, leaving a thick trace of saliva around each other's mouths. But Matt didn't start there. He began to trace his butterfly kisses from the corner on his mouth to his collarbone.

" Ngh….M-Matt…"

Matt paid no attention and he brought him up from the chair, wrapping his arms around his slender waist, and he guided them to the bedroom. He connected his lips once more but with more passion. Mello feverishly kissed back with the same amount of want and his fingers grasped locks of copper behind the hacker's head. Matt's hands ran up and down Mello's back with the want to touch his body. Gasps of air and moans filled the silent room and finally, Matt couldn't take it. He wanted the blonde bad. Now.

They tumbled onto the bed sheets and they continued their kiss, Matt beginning to strip the blonde of his leather vest. He threw it aside carelessly and after about half a minute, he broke the kiss, running his hands down the blonde's chiseled tan chest. Mello twisted and shuddered at the feather soft touch of his fingers. " Ngh…Matt…" he moaned. The blonde realized that his chest was exposed and the redhead was planting sloppy wet kisses up and down his chest. Matt, still planting kisses, placed his knee in between Mello's slender legs. Not too long after that, he felt the blonde's hips give the slightest of bucks. He smiled against the tan skin, " Didn't know you get turned on that fast…" he chuckled and his mouth traveled upward from his toned abs to his chest to lick at one of Mello's hardening nipples.

Mello flushed and gasped, " Hah… S-shut up… ngh…" Matt's mouth trailed down his chest again to the hem of the blonde's pants and he noticed how much the bulge has grown just from shifting against his knee. He obviously felt a little pride. Proud that he can control Mello in such a way that it leaves the blonde whimpering when he retracts his knee from between the other's warm thighs. " I don't want ya cumming yet," he whispered against his skin, " Your throbbing down there and you'll cum when I tell you too." As much as he wanted to be the one on top and tell _him_ what to do, he wanted him now. He swallowed his pride and nodded.

Applying a little more pressure than was necessary, Matt untangled the leather laces of Mello's pants and tugged it off Mello's slender legs and let them drop carelessly to the floor, leaving the blonde in only his rosary. Matt slowly licked Mello's thigh, loving the way Mello would moan and blush.

" Mmn… s-stop teasing…"

Matt pulled back and stripped out of his striped shirt, jeans, and boxers went back to the neddy blonde. Mello stared up at the nude guy on top of him through his half-lidded blue eyes, hazy with lust.

moan from the blonde. Leaning slowly to graze the blonde's earlobe with his teeth, he whispers huskily,

"I want you screaming. Now."

And scream he does. Only a few seconds into it has Mello already nearly biting his lip off in an attempt to silence his already loud noises of pleasure, as his fully erect length is pumped vigorously, with an almost violent tempo. He's gasping and moaning, and making strange gurgling noises in the back of his throat, and the redhead is just grinning, a malicious gleam in his eyes. "Matt! F-fuck! I-I...shit! I'm!..."

"Did I tell you to yet?" The redhead's tone is one of complete arrogance, and he slows the pace at which his hand is moving, just ever so slightly.

"W-what? I..._ahh_...I'm..."

"No. You're not. You wont." He all but snarls. "Not until I tell you to." Mello is attempting to glare at him, but the needy little noises he's making are currently waning his attention. It's taking all of the blonde's self-control and willpower to not buck in the other's hand but he manages, at least for now.

Matt then ran his tongue up the underside of the blonde's length. He swirled his tongue around Mello's member a few times, then took the blonde's sensitive head into the moist cavern of his mouth. He sucked on the tip at first, then took all of him into his mouth.

Mello arched up again and threw his head back, breathing labored and skin slick with sweat. He let out a wanton moan as Matt pleasured him, bobbing his head and humming.

"Ngh…Matt…Hah!" he panted, almost ready to cum.

Matt stopped. "What's this?" he questioned, petting the blonde's throbbing erection. Continuing his caresses, he added, "On edge already? Again? I thought I told you not until I told you to"

Though Mello's shallow panting was all the answer Matt needed, he weakly moaned. "Ohhh…Matt…. I want you…now…"

"Alright let me get the lube--"

" No! Just fuck me!" he cried out. Matt nodded and he positioned himself in front of Mello's entrance. He gripped the bed sheets tightly, knowing the painful sensation that he was about to experience. The redhead held Mello's hips steadily and then welcomed himself into him. When he heard the boy beneath him whimpering, he leaned further front and whispered softly into his ear, "Mello, I love you." He saw that the blonde was going to retort and he thrust into him a second, silencing him with a loud moan. Matt could feel his inside hot and wet, just the way he like it. He gave Mello time to get adjusted and when Mello gave the ok, he quickened his pace, which in return earns him more noises, and it doesn't take long for his thrusts to be met. He'd never seen Mello like this before, bucking uninhibited and shameless, clawing at the bed sheets and any skin he can reach.

"Matt! Faster! Harder!" Mello cried. Matt was happy to comply and then he hit a bundle of nerves. Mello's back arched and threw his head back from the pleasure. "Fuck! Right there!" Smiling that he found that sweet spot, he began to thrust deeper and hrader than before, making the blonde completely racked with pleasure. Both of them felt as if they were in heaven.

" H-haaah!"

" Ngh…Mello! You're so fucking tight! Ahh!"

"Mello, hah…, let me hear you…scream out my name…"

Arms wound tightly around the redhead's shoulders and Mello raised his hips to meet the thrusts. Soon, he was screaming and moaning and bucking, and Matt is loving the sight. He grabs a fist full of yellow locks as he feels the other's legs wrap around his waist, and plants open mouthed kisses along the exposed jaw line.

"M-Matt!" the blonde cried, every muscle in his sculpted body tensing. The redhead smirked.

"Mello, I don't think I gave you permission yet," he whispers huskily, speeding up his thrusts and the hand around the other's now profusely leaking member. He watches the blonde bite his lip, squirming helplessly as his body betrays his mind.

"Matt!... _ahh_ I...I-I "

" Not…Y-yet…" moaned the seme gamer.

Mello moaned and tried to but how can he? A scream sliced through his throat, " Matt! Please! I-I…I "

The redhead smirks again, before sinking his teeth back into the tender flesh of the blonde's neck,. Mello cried out his name his release splattered all over Matt's chest. The tightening around his length, and the faint sound of Mello's release was enough to send him over the edge, giving one good deep thrust and filled the blonde with his essence and yelled out.

The two lovers panted and groaned in contentment as they huddled each other, breathing in the sweet scent of their love-making. " I-I love you too…" Mello whispered. Matt smiled and pulled the covers over them and they quickly fell to sleep, forgetting everything.

* * *

The next day, Mello and Matt walked down to the garage, their combat boots making echoing footsteps. When they made down, they saw their black motor cycle and red Camero parked there ready to go. Mello turned and faced Matt, " Well, I guess this is it…"

" Yeah…"

" Watch your ass out there okay? Don't screw it this up, you might get killed." Mello said.

Matt scoffed, " What's the worse that could happen?" The blonde growled and the gamer sighed, " Okay, Okay I will."

Mello smiled, " Well, I guess this is goodbye."

" No," Matt's lips tweaked into small smile, " More like ' See you later' "

Mello smirked, " Okay then, see you later."

Matt grinned, " Yeah see ya." Mello began to walk away but Matt just had to do something.

" Mells!"

Mello turned around and Matt grabbed by the waist and pressed their lips together. Mello immediately wrapped his arms tightly around the redhead's neck. Both of them hesitantly broke apart, their hand's still intertwined.

" I love you Mello…" Matt whispered.

" I love you too Matt…" Mello said. He turned around and began to walk away, his hand slipping out of Matt's firm grip. He watched as Mello placed his helmet on his head, start the bike, and then he waved and sped out.

The striped gamer walked to his Camero, started it, and then he just simply sat there and thought for a minute. Mello was really overreacting about this. Sure he said this was a suicide mission in a means of sorts, but then again, it was only a possibility. I mean really, what can go wrong? He shifted to 'drive' and he sped out of the empty garage with that thought still in his mind:

What possibly can go wrong?

* * *

I revised the ending…XD Reviews= love! ^^


End file.
